The long-term goals of the Proteomics and Lipidomics Core are to: (1) provide new approaches that expand previous protein identification capabilities, (2) provide isotope-free quantitative protein analysis, (3) enable broad unbiased lipid profiling of cells and tissues, (4) enable targeted lipid quantitation, and (5) improve statistical methods for data interpretation. This core facility was developed based on strategic focusing of targeted investments made in the past decade. The mass spectrometry resource was originally supported by our COBRE in Vascular Biology, and has steadily grown and been supported by new equipment and software investments by our institution. Recently, there has been a significant evolution of protein and lipid identification and quantification technologies, with corresponding maturation of data analysis methodology. This evolution has led to a major advance in the fields of proteomics and lipidomics. In the last year we have implemented these technologies based on the premise that quantitative protein and lipid profiling is critical for the success of the projects proposed in this COBRE and within our greater research community. We are now uniquely positioned as the only regional facility of its kind within the state of Maine providing these services for academic, not-for-profit, and for-profit scientific inquiry. Understanding the interconnection of bone and adipose gene expression and lipid metabolic changes in mammalian tissues and cells is fundamental to understanding disease. Thus, this resource will provide protein expression and lipid metabolic information on biological systems, and the intellectual and computational resources needed to guide COBRE studies. Two specific aims are proposed. Specific Aim 1. Provide state-of-the-art qualitative protein identification and quantitative protein expression analysis. We will offer standard and new mass spectrometry-based services for investigators for unbiased protein identification and quantitation of complex cell and tissue samples to support the projects in this COBRE. Specific Aim 2. Provide new capabilities for unbiased broad-spectrum lipid profiling and targeted characterization of cell and tissue lipids. We will provide investigators with state-of-the-art unbiased lipid profiling of diverse sample types, including cells, serum, and adipose tissue using ion scanning and fragmentation mass spectrometry of all precursor species. Successful implementation of Core services and integration with the projects in this COBRE will benefit investigators by providing high quality protein expression and lipid profiling data sets for their proposed projects and future grant applications. Insights from protein expression and lipid metabolic data will inform translational studies that could ultimately see application in clinical trials of individuals with osteoporosis and obesity.!